Forbidden Love
by DramioneANDBlaiseHermionALWAYS
Summary: After 19 year-old,Gabi has the perfect winter vacay with 21 year-old Troy,who she meets at the lodge she's staying at,she falls inlove with him.What happens when she comes back to school to find that he's her new gym teacher?ON HIATUS!WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Love of My Life

**Chapter 1: Love Of My Life!!!!!**

As 19 year old, Gabriella Montez, walks into the halls of East High as a Senior, just coming back from a wonderful and relaxing 3-week vacation in the lovely mountains of Colorado, her thoughts begin to wonder to the blonde, blue eyed hottie she had met while there. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had gotten to her locker until her perky, dark skinned friend, Taylor Mckessie, was laughing out loud at something her other best friend, Sharpay Evans. She had known both of them since first grade, when she first moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, along with her other best friends, Zeke Baylor, who is dating Sharpay, and Chad Danforth, who happens to be dating Taylor.

Every-one knew they would get together ever since they each got dared to go into the closet during a New Year's Eve party Sharpay was holding in the tenth grade, and they have been together ever since that night when Chad told her that he was secretly in-love with her since the 8th grade. About two months later over spring break in Los Angeles Sharpay got together with Zeke when he asked her to the beach party at the beach one night and it was pure love since they each connected with each other instantly and have been happily in-love since that magical night. But enough with them back to the story.

Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts by Taylor just now noticing that she was standing there for the past five minutes even though Gabriella could care less because she was upset that she had to stop thinking about the adoringly handsome guy she met.

"Heys Gabby" Taylor said cheerfully to her Phillipino friend.

"Oh, hey girl. What were you laughing at so happily about?" asked a sort of confused Gabriella.

"Ah, nothing just how Shar was telling me that Ryan had to jump into the freezing cold water of her pool because their dad _accidentally_ set his hair on fire with one of the Christmas candles he was trying to set on the mantle." Taylor said as she was trying to muffle her laughter with her hand covering her mouth. Ryan was Sharpay's older brother that had gone to New York to study dance at Julliard a year ago.

"Are you serious!?!?!" Gabriella asked turning to face Sharpay, " He actually did that!?"

Sharpay was laughing so hard, the only thing she could do was shake her head up and down as to saying _'yes'._

Once all three girls had re-composed there selves, Sharpay was re-applying her make-up from it being ruined by the tears that were caused from her laughing so hard, she turned to Gabriella and asked her, "So how was your vacation away from us for the first time since third grade? Huh?!", putting on a pouty face to show that she was upset that she wasn't there to have fun with them at her annual Christmas party she holds every year in her basement for just the five of them.

"Actually...... I had a lot of fun at the mountains. With no signal outside of the state," she added," It was amazing." Gabriella was lieing to herself as she told them the reason why she had so much fun, when the obvious reason was because of the cute blonde, snow-boarder she hung out with and fell in- love with at the lodge as well as he falling in-love with her. When he asked her out on their fourth day of hanging out together, she was so excited that he did _actually _ask her out the only words she compose at that moment was _yes._

"Well, now that I know I'm not loved anymore," Sharpay pauses mid-sentence as she starts to walk off.

Gabriella walks off after and links her arm with Sharpay, as well as Taylor with her arm. "Aww, you know I always will love you Sharpay. You're like a sister to me. Same with Taylor." Gabriella responds to her after realizing what her partially finished sentence meant.

Sharpay looks at her then surprises Gabriella by engulfing her into a tight embrace. "I love you too Gabs!"

"Hey, what about me?!" Taylor asked.

"Oh, get your grumpy ass over here." stated Sharpay.

The three girls stayed like that for about a minute until the warning bell ,signaling that they only had three minutes left to get to homeroom, rang through all their ears as they parted the embrace and linked their arms back together as they walked down the, almost empty, hall-way on their way to homeroom.

When the girls entered the room, they were surrounded by chattering students talking about how and where they spent their winter vacations. They were just about to walk to their seats when somebody screaming Gabriella's name made them turn to the entrance of the classroom to see Chad and Zeke walking toward them. Well, Chad was more like running towards them. When he got there, he picked her up and twirled her around while she was giggling. Once he set Gabriella down, she was able to hug Zeke while Chad walked over to his girlfriend of two and a half years to give her a kiss on the cheek.

After Zeke let go of her, he too kissed his girlfriend while Chad asked, "So Gabster, how was your vacay in the high top, freezing zones o f Iceland." He said this while chuckling just a little bit.

"First of all, it wasn't that cold there so stop being a jackass about, and second it was," Gabriella pauses and thinks about blondie, "It was _amazing_."

Chad chuckles once more before speaking, "Okay, who is he."

Gabriella blushes, but tries to cover it up from everybody. "What are you talking about?!"

Chad smirks at Zeke. "He's talking about the guy that has our little sister sprung!"

Gabriella gasps at her best friend's statement, "I am not sprung!"

Sharpay giggles, "Then why are you blushing?!"

Gabriella opens and closes her mouth trying to think of a comeback that was until the bell rang, meaning that she was safe for right now until lunch because that is when she sees her friends again. _'Saved by the bell'_ she thought on the way to her seat.

* * *

During all her other classes of the day, Gabriella could not keep her mind off the guy that she met at the lodge. _'Why am I only thinking about him today? The only time I would think about him is when I was suppose to see him.' _Gabriella thought during her advanced Physics Class _'But that's weird. He lives in __New York__ right now. How would I see him today?' _Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when the lunch bell rang. She stood up from her desk, out her books back in her bag, and walked out of the classroom to meet Sharpay and Taylor at her locker.

When Gabriella gets to her locker, she finds all four of her friends standing at her locker talking about the homework they have been assigned. "Hey guys," Gabriella says while opening her locker.

Chad looks over to her, "Hey sis, how's your day been so far?'' he asked while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"Pretty good I guess," She said while sitting down in her seat at the lunch table, "Luckily no homework yet though.''

"UGH!?!?" Screamed Sharpay, "You lucky bitch, it's the first day back and Smith has already assigned a five page history report on the Neanderthals."

"Well, it's not my fault that I got my last needed History credit last year unlike some people." Gabriella said while looking at the four people sitting around her.

Zeke was about to respond to Gabriella's comment when he was interrupted by one of their other friends, Kelsi Neilson, running over. "OMG!!!!" she screamed.

"OMG what Kels?!" Taylor asked her utterly confused.

"Have you not seen the new P.E. teacher?!" she said all to fast for them to understand.

"Ok.... Kels... slow down, catch your breath and _then _talk ok?!" said Gabby as the other girls were trying to muffle their laughs behind their hands while the guys were trying to figure out what was going on between the four girls sitting across from them.

"Ok breathe Kelsi breath." Kelsi said more to herself then to anyone else as she was trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Ok, now as I was saying... there's a new P.E teacher!" She said excited as the girls looked at her as if she was crazy for getting super excited about the new gym teacher.

"So," Sharpay stated to her in a bored tone, "I bet you that it's just another lame ass teacher only doing this so he can get a goddamn income until he goes into retirement."

"Shar, why do you have to be so negative all the time," the small pianist said to her, "And trust me when you see him, you're gonna take back every single thing that just came out of your mouth. Oh and also trust me when I say that you need to have someone behind you when you see him because if you don't......" she said, "Whoa, you don't even want to know."

"Ok whatever you say," said Taylor, "But I know your taste in guys, I mean, hello look at Ryan (yes that Ryan, as in Sharpay's older brother Ryan Evans. They've been dating since right before Kelsi's Junior year when Kelsi had caught her long term now ex-boyfriend, Shaun Matthews, in bed with the captain of the volleyball team, Ashley Adams. Let's just say, Ryan cheered her up with more than comforting words and gestures _'wink wink'_) well, anyways, if he is as good looking as you say he is, I don't think I'll be able to leave the gym let alone concentrate in class."

"I know what you mean girl." said Gabby while giggling at her friends comment about Ryan that made Kelsi blush a light shade o f red.

* * *

While the girls were changing in the locker rooms for seventh period gym, they were trying to decide on how the new gym teacher would look like from the descriptions Kelsi gave them during lunch.

"I can't wait to see this new teacher" Gabs said trying to picture him in her mind.

"I may be taken but shit ... I don't care" Taylor said bragging on his looks.

"I don't blame you" Sharpay agreed.

As they were finishing with getting ready Gabby couldn't help but think that this class would be the best of them all. When they walked out of the locker room, they saw Chad and Zeke waiting for them on the bleachers talking.

"Hey you guys." Taylor said as she walked over to Chad and Zeke.

"Hey sis." Chad said as Gabs sat next to him.

"Hey bro." Gabs said after placing a kiss his cheek.

"I can't wait any longer!" Sharpay said impatient as she sat between Zeke's legs, her back to him.

"I know me either!" Taylor said in agreement.

"Where is he?" Gabs said as her eyes wonder around the gym.

"Where is who baby?" Zeke asked Sharpay as he draped his arms over her shoulders from behind.

"The hottest guy to ever set foot on the planet!" Taylor over exaggerated.

"I thought I was the hottest guy?!" Chad said with a pouty face to Taylor.

"And what about me?!" Zeke said as he leaned forward so he could see Shar's face.

"Sorry baby," Shar started as she turned around to face her boyfriend. "But you've got nothing on this guy."

Zeke looked at her shocked that she had just said that. "You're so mean." he said as he was pouting.

"Awww," Sharpay pecked his lips. "I love you too sweetie."

"Whatever." Zeke stated as he leaned back against the set of bleachers behind him.

While the gang were talking, they didn't notice the new gym teacher walk through the doors coming from the boys locker room where his office was located. That was until Terra, head cheerleader, sqealed with excitement as she saw him. Sharpay looked over to where she heard the squeal and noticed all the girls staring dreamingly (is that a word?! lol) at the teacher and the guys were glaring at him while in thier heads they were wising they could be him. When Shar finally looked at the teacher she gasped.

"OMG!!! He's a GOD!!!" She exclaimed as she looked at the figure just 20 feet away from her.

When Tay heard Sharpay's gasp, she looked to where she was looking and gasped herself when she saw the teacher.

"DAMN!!! I'm dead!!!!" she said as she was looking at the male teacher.

"And why would you say that?!" asked her very confused boyfriend.

"Because i've just seen an Angel." she stated matter of factly while never taking her eyes off of the teacher.

While Sharpay and Taylor were discussing on how good he looked, Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right infront of her was the guy she spent her whole vacation with. The love of her life Troy Alexander Bolton.

* * *

When Troy walked into the gym out of his office, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt nervous. _The only time I ever get nervous is when i'm around Brie so why am i nervous now. _He thought to himself. He noticed that this was his biggest class of the day and that he had suddenly became more nervous than he had ever been before in his life. _Why am I acting like this._

He got his answer when he looked up and found the girl who crept into his dreams and night and invaded his thoughts during the day staring at him. He couldn't believe that staring right at him was the girl who captured his heart, Gabriella, or as he called her BRIE Anne Montez.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISM IS WANTED AND NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME OUT WHEN I'M WRITING!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, DON'T LIKE' OR ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE STROY!!!!!!!!!! 10 REVIEWS TIL' THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: HI, EVERYONE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. YEP, THAT'S THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. I'VE ALREADY GOT THREE CHAPTERS TO THIS NEW STORY. THE ONLY THINGTHAT IS MISSING IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. A TITLE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TITLE SHOULD BE. IF YOU READ BELOW, THIS IS MY SUMMARY OF THE STORY. YES IT IS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. AS USUAL.**

What really happened when Chad went missing off stage in HSM3 during the musical? WHat if when Troy went to go find him in the gym, instead of finding his best friend, he finds a note saying Chad had been kidnapped? On the one year anniversary of his kidnapping, Chad calls. What happens? Will he survive? Will his friends find him in time befre the kidnapper kills him? Read to find out.

**WHAT YOU THINK? YEAH I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS, BUT IT BASICALLY EXPLAINS THE STORY. BUT PLEASE, MY READERS, HELP ME FIGURE OUT A TITLE. AFTER I POST THIS GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL PICK THE BEST FIVE. THEN I'LL POST ANOTHER ENTRY SAYING WHO WON. AGAIN PLEASE HELP ME. I THINK ALOT OF YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IF NOT LIKE THIS STORY ALL I NEED IS THIS ONE IMPORTANT DETAILS. **

**AND ALSO, IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT JUST GIVE ME E BRIEF DISCRIPTION OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD I HAVE JUST BEEN HOOKED ON THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE, WHEN I SETTLE THIS LITTLE SITUATION, THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVERY STORY.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY  
**


	3. SORRY! Author's Note

**A/N: HI, EVERYONE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. YEP, THAT'S PARTAIL THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. THE OTHER REASON IS BEACUSE IT'S CLOSE TO EXAMS, AND I'VE BEEN STUDYING MY ASS OFF, SO YEAH.**

**i HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IT WILL HELP ME WITH WHICH TO TO WRITE RIGHT AWAY. IF ANY OF YALL HAVE IDEAS FOR ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE, BE MY GUEST AND TELL ME. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS.**

**AND ALSO, IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT JUST GIVE ME E BRIEF DISCRIPTION OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD I HAVE JUST BEEN HOOKED ON THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE, WHEN THE POLL IS OVER, WHICH WILL BE MAY 22, 2009, I WILL STARTING WRITING AGAIN. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. **

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since i've udated any of my stories but don't worry, I am still writing i have just been having alittle writers block. Me and my friend Dessy, she has been helping me write me stories, we have both figured out something. When i wrote BURNED i didn'trealize that it would coinside with the sequel to of THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES. Somehow the plot tothat story is basically what BURNED is based off of. So what we have decided to do is re-write BURNED and make it sorta like a third instalment of those two stories. FIRST is going to be THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES, SECOND is going to be LIKE THINGS WERE, the sequel to TPT, and THIRD will be BURNED. **

**So yeah, BURNED will be taken off of my page and will be re-written to fit my other stories, sorry again that i haven't updated but school has been kicking my ass lately I'm failing English cause I've been trying to re-write theses stories. With Christmas break in a week I hope to have atleast two or three of the stories updated. I really hope ya'll haven't given up on me. Well, until next time...**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**Casey**


End file.
